


Long awaited.

by silentLavander



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Charming Sidon, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Hurt Link, Kidnapping, Link doesnt know its love yet, M/M, Post-Calamity Ganon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zelda and link are besties, cuddly Sidon, first well everything, selective mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentLavander/pseuds/silentLavander
Summary: Had it really been 10 months sense the end of Calamity Ganon? Time seemed to fly so fast and yet no matter how busy link got he couldn't stop thinking of a certain Prince, they were always in the back of his mind, with their charming smile and sweet word. He wanted to see them so badly but he was much to busy helping queen Zelda rebuild Hyrule, he was needed by her side.Untill a day like another other sparked a great chance for him to see sidon again, maybe a bit to soon?





	Long awaited.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fan fic.  
> I really hope I did okay. I would love some respectful criticism.  
> I didn't see too many good Fanfictions of sidlink.  
> Enjoy.

It was a sunny day in the fields of Hyrule, a slight breeze moved the grass calmingly, but a troubled young man was laying in the grass letting the sun warm him as he tried to relax. He just couldn't seem to get his busy mind to slow down for a moment. 

He couldn't believe it had been 10 months since his clash with Calamity Ganon, it felt like it was just a month or two ago. It still felt so present especially on the days that he was tired. he would sometimes see things from the corner of his eye, just a glimpse of something that wasn't there and he would think for a split second he that non of it was actually over. Panic would rise in this chest and he would have to close his eyes, practice the breathing exercise Zelda had shown him, keep doing it until he was some what calm. He was thankful it had never happened in front of anyone other than Zelda, he didn't think anyone else could understand, the hero of Hyrule getting nervous over something that wasn't even there.

He had been so busy over the past 10 months, helping Zelda rebuild Hyrule, he helped every person he could but none of his little side assignments ever brought him to the place he wanted to go. To the person he wanted to see the most. Sidon. They had always been so kind to him, even when link would go to the Zora domain to restock on Ice arrows Sidon was excited to see him, never disappointed or wondering why link haven't defeated Ganon yet. Always encouraging him and smiling triumphantly.

It wasn't as though link hasn't tried to visit, he asked, now queen, Zelda if it would be okay, she had sad and guilty look in her eyes as if she did truly feel bad for her words " soon link, but I need your help for bit longer. You make our people feel safe, and that's important while we rebuild." she had stated, in her soothing voice. But that was 6 months ago, most of the town had been rebuilt around Hyrule Castle, the Yiga Clan was still around, but they showed up less and less.

It was peaceful and yet link couldn't relax. He wanted to see sidon, and with each week that passed he missed them more and more, he wanted to write them a letter but when he sat down he just didn't know what to say. ' how are you?' Or ' are things selling nicely in the Zora domain?' or what he really wanted to ask ' have you forgotten about me?' Which wasn't fair for link to ask. 

The breeze started to pick up a little bit, and before he even heard thunder he knew there was going to be a storm. 

"Link". He sat up a bit looking over at Zelda as she was walking over, the east side of Hyrule Castle behind her. " I hope I'm not bothering you on your break" she said, kneeling in the grass with them in her royal clothes, looking to the distance they could both see thunderstorm clouds rolling in. " looks like a storm" she said placing a letter on to Links chest, a Triforce seal to make sure it couldn't be opened " this is an important letter, and I can't entrust it to just anyone, I need it delivered as soon as possible, or well.. at least as soon as the storm is over" she said still looking at the storm rolling in. Link sat up all the way flipping the letter over to see that it was addressed to King Dorephan. He looked at Zelda and his hand moved quickly trying to say that he would go right away. " there's no need for that, just make sure the letter gets to him unopened, leave after the storm and make sure you pack a bag it's at least a 6 hour trip" she said a little bit of a pleased smile on her face seeing how excited her friend was. Link stood, he honestly hadn't felt this excited in quite a while. He signed as he was walking away ' I will pack, thank you for entrusting it with me, thank you.' but really he meant thank you for letting him go see Sidon. Zelda stood padding off her knees, shaking her head slightly at how they reminded her of a child on their birthday, or well link when he cooks something interesting, a hop in their step.

Link didn't waste time going around to the front of the castle to get to his room, he tucked the letter safely away into his satchel before scaling the walls to his bedroom window, like the heathen he was. Glancing out his window he could see people hurrying to put things away before the storm made it ther., He bit the inside of his cheek wondering if maybe he wouldn't be able to leave if things got ruined during the storm. He felt a sense selfishness he normally never had, for once he just wanted to be a little selfish. 

Link packed a couple days worth of clothes, went down to the kitchen and packed the small amount of food he would need, plus a dozen apples. By the time he was ready to go the storm was just about 20 minutes away, a slight rain had started with a distant static feeling. He knew that Zelda had told him to go after the storm but he just couldn't wait, he couldn't risk missing out on this opportunity. He had to go now, quickly he hustled over to the Stables, saddling up his horse and making sure the extra luggage was firmly placed. he gave Bleu an apple before they left. Pulling his hood over his head as he tapped the side of the horse with his leg and they were off quickly. 

Every two hours they took a break, and though it seemed like they were out running the storm, he was sure it was following them, getting closer and closer each time they took a break, it wasn't that he was too worried about getting wet because he was already drenched but he was more worried about the lightning, it scared bleu. Beedle had made some small talk with link as he dried off a little, after they were gone he sat and started to wondered what was so important about the letter that he was the one that could deliver it. what could possibly be in it for the Zora King. He was definitely a curious one, so curious that he even contemplated opening the letter but knee better. He put it back into the pack on the horse. They had another 2 hours until they got to the zora domain. Off in the distance he could see lightning, it seemed as though his horse saw it too because they got a little antsy. He soothe them softly giving them another apple before he got back on waving goodbye to the person running the stable. 

The last hour had been the worst, the storm had caught up with him as they were going up the slightly tricky Terrain to the Zora domain, his horse being very finicky, going ways that link didn't want and getting stuck a little from time to time, needing extra assistance to get out. He was honestly exhausted, the sun had gone down quite a bit ago, he was sure it was somewhere around 7 as he was approaching one of the bridges, he felt excitement run through him. He speed the horse up a bit more as they cross the bridge, letting his emotions get the better of him, a bad mistake on the slick bridge.

Things happened so fast it caught him off guard. A large bolt of lightning hit a pine tree close to them, a fire came to life from the corner of links eyes, his horse very startled by the noise so close to them lifted its front legs into the air knocking link off the saddle. His head hit the ground rather hard, the world spun around him and his vision became blurred. He lifted his hand up to the back of his head and then looking down at his slightly shaky hand, he could see blood. It was in these moments when his fight or flight kicked in. He quickly got up despite the incredible dizziness he felt reaching out and grabbing the restraints on the horse trying to calm bleu , but being restrained seemed to panic them more. His horse flipped its head with as much strength as it could to the side, Link's body was roughly pulled along making him lose his footing on the slippery Bridge, and before he knew it he was tumbling over the side, his dizziness kicked in even more as he felt nauseous from falling. He couldn't even think straight enough to pull the paraglider out and slow his fall, or angle himself so he could dive

The last thing he remembered was the cold water hitting his side with a strong impact, feeling himself sink slightly and a tightness in his head. Right before lights he heard a sound and then the water moving quickly. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and then link was unconscious.


End file.
